Crew Quarters
The Crew Quarters is a location aboard Talos I in Prey (2017). Overview The Crew Quarters are the primary living quarters for all staff aboard Talos I. Depending on their importance on the station, staff were assigned either a luxury suite, a crew cabin, or a habitation pod. The Crew Quarters were also a location for employees to relax, containing a movie theater, a specialized mixed recreation center, a bar, and even a pool. Employees and guests enjoyed the cooking of executive chef William Mitchell in the cafeteria, as well as personal training with Emma Beatty in the fitness center. The Crew Quarters are furnished with an abundance of luxury materials, such as wood and leather - items not commonly expected aboard a space station. This is another sign of the wealth of TranStar and another measure to counteract the long-term stress amongst personnel caused their long-term stay in space. Many of the station's crew members were trapped here during the Outbreak, as 19 human survivors can be found here. However, all but 1 of these are under the mind control of a Telepath. The mind-controlled survivors are separated into two groups, in the Cafeteria and Fitness Center, with each group having a Telepath stationed there. Enemies * Telepaths * Phantoms * Mimics * Mind-Controlled Humans * Poltergeists * Nightmare * Turrets (If Morgan Yu has too many Typhon abilities installed) Weapons * Disruptor Stun Gun * GLOO Cannon * Huntress Boltcaster * Artemis Golden Pistol * Recycler Charge * Silenced Pistol * Shotgun * Wrench (2017) Places of Interest * Cafeteria ** Kitchen * Concierge * Crew Cabins A * Crew Cabins B * Crew Habitation Pods * Executive Suites * Fitness Center ** Locker Room ** Pool * Recreation Center * Theater * Yellow Tulip Lounge Quests Main Quests * Danielle Sho (Alternate way of getting Voice Code through Gathering Echoes Quest) * Gathering Echoes Side Quests * The Cook's Request * Kill the Imposter Cook * The Golden Gun - Find Captain Marks' Golden Gun * Treasure Hunt (Quest) * Whistleblower TranScribes * Abby isn't Answering * Bang on the Window * Birthday Tryst * Bring Me Food * Calvino Notes 1 * Calvino Notes 2 * Calvino Notes 3 * Calvino Notes 4 * Dear Future Us 1 * Dear Future Us 2 * Fatal Fortress 2 * Fatal Fortress 3 * Get Out * Happy Birthday Daddy * I Can Read Sheet Music * Operator Skillet * Password Safety * Say Yes * Surveillance Request: Annalise Gallegos Emails Concierge * Intruder * A Basement in Space * Not Sparkling * New Gym Code Crew Cabins A Dayo Igwe's Cabin * RE: Meeting Gustav Hans Kelstrup's Cabin * Canned Pears * ARN's Mikhaila Ilyushin's Cabin * We Should Meet Soon * Volunteer Data Access Denied * RE: Door sensors in Psychotronics Sarah Elazar's Cabin * Need Security Escort * Something's On the Station * Missing Keycard * Ilyushin Will Mitchell's Cabin * Food request for Alex * RE: EMOTE Upgrade Crew Cabins B Abigail Foy's Cabin * Where are you? * Are you OK? * Please be there * Come find me * RE: Treasure Hunt Danielle Sho's Cabin * RE: My Password * Preparing for the Concert * Treasure Hunt (email) Jorgen Thorstein's Cabin * My New Reployer * Part Requisition Sylvain Bellamy's Cabin * Morgan's Solutions Executive Suites Alex Yu's Suite * Trouble with Ilyushin * No Subject * Security Footage * Mikhaila Follow-Up Morgan Yu's Suite * Fitness Center * Personal training session * Treasure Hunt (email) Notes/Books * An Account of Fermi's Question * Anniversary Reminder * Bad Dreams * Behind the Iron Curtain * Character Name: Captain Stabfellow * Character Name: Hordinbaffle Flagdasterous * Character Name: Melindra Shadowcorner * Character Name: Rosalyn Swyft * Encyclopedia of Food Science and Cooking * Fatal Fortress Game Master's Tome, 6th Ed. * Fitness Center Code * First Game! * Friday Night * Global Unity Games * If you find this... * I'm Sorry (1) * I'm Sorry (2) * I'm Sorry (3) * Lost your transcribe again? * Order for Quinten * Package Pick Up * Proxies, Agents, and Personhood * Rising Stars * Sales Folder * Supplies for Morgan * Surveillance Report: Dr. Annalise Gallegos * Survivor's Account of "The Evacuation" Day 3 * Terraforming Mars * The Fly * The Neural Horizon I * The Neural Horizon II * The Neural Horizon III * The Ogre's Keep * The Orit * The Starbender Cycle: Book 1: The Darkstar Anomaly * The Starbender Cycle: Book 2: My Enemy's Enemy's Enemy * The Starbender Cycle: Book 3: Spatial Delivery * The Starbender Cycle: Book 4: Backstabbed in the Face * The Starbender Cycle: Book 6: Darkstar Rising * TranStar Rewards Program * Treasure Map for Rosalyn Swyft * Treasure Map for Stabfellow Crew * Argenteno Pero - Guest-World Cup MVP * Chloe Burgess - Kitchen Staff * David Branch - Service Staff * Emma Beatty - Personal Trainer * Franz Klinger - Kitchen Staff * Gary Snow - Service Staff * Guy Jameson - Crew Services * Harvey Clausen - Service Staff * Jenni Garbentzoff - Bartender (not shown on security station) * Kade Mason - Kitchen Staff * Kevin Sabian - Facilities Manager * Lia Macy - Service Staff * Maliah Fowles - Security-Crew Relations * Patricia Wang - Employee Relations * Will Mitchell - Food Service Manager Missing Personnel A total of 49 missing TranStar crew can be found here, the largest amount out of any other location aboard Talos I: * Argenteno Pero * Bernard Griffith - Nominal * Brandi Pester * Brett Seydel * Bruce Cobb * Caleb Hawethorne - Nominal * Carlos Popinga - Nominal * Chloe Burgess * Chris Wade * Clarke Rafferty * Colette May-Schultz * Daisy White * Dan Billingsly * Daniel Landon - Nominal * David Branch - Nominal * Don Davis * Elizabeth Bay * Emma Beatty - Nominal * Eve Coolidge * Franz Klinger - Nominal * Gary Snow - Nominal * Guy Jameson * Harvey Clausen - Nominal * Ike Stewart - Nominal * Indigo Lake - Nominal * Ivy Song (Phantom) * Jenni Garbentzoff * Jillian Quigg - Nominal * Joseph McSorley * Kade Mason * Keira Whitman * Kevin Sabian * Lia Macy * Lisa Larson - Nominal * Luka Golubkin - Nominal * Maliah Fowles * Mary Malinaro - Nominal * Mathias Kohl * Mike Turner * Neil Warnes * Nicole Hague (Phantom) * Oliver Benoit - Nominal * Patricia Wang * Phong Vu - Nominal * Regina Sellers (Phantom) * Salman Kapoor - Nominal * Thomas Lutz * Vincent Schubel - Nominal * Will Mitchell (tracking bracelet) Trivia *During the end credits of Prey (2017), the player can see the progress of the Typhon outbreak in the main hall of the Crew Quarters, going from normal everyday activity into chaos. Gallery 02 08 - Prey ConceptCrewQuartersPool Dec16.jpg|Concept art for the fitness center pool. Crew Quarters Cafeteria Sculpture Concept.jpg|Concept art for the cafeteria sculpture. Winged Lion Statue Concept.jpg|Concept art for the winged lion statue, seen in this hub. 02 05 - Prey CrewQuartersTheater Dec16.jpg|The theater. 02 05 - Prey Theater Dec16.jpg|Main hall. Prey 2017 Crew Quarters Cafeteria.jpg|The cafeteria. Category:Prey (2017) Locations Category:Crew Quarters